The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided is admitted to be prior art.
The present disclosure is related to non-invasive optical measurement of blood analytes. The effective diagnosis and treatment of various diseases benefits from, and in some cases, requires determination of the concentration of certain blood constituents called analytes. For example, patients suffering from diabetes may need to regularly test their blood to determine glucose concentration. Conventionally, such tests require extraction of blood by puncturing the skin or blood vessel. This invasive technique discourages a patient's compliance with regular monitoring of blood glucose concentration. It would be beneficial to have a non-invasive technique for measuring the levels of analytes in blood.